Here Today
by Insane Lullabies
Summary: After witnessing their mother's death, 16-year-olds, Botan and Téa are sent to a boarding school filled with mean snobby girls.....and discover their mystical powers. Reposted. RR


_**Hi, readers! As you may know, my stories were deleted, so I reposted them! Hope you enjoy and Reviews are needed for me to continue.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dry Your Tears**

    Her breath was caught in her throat as 16-year-old Botan witnessed a murder. It wasn't just any murder, it was the murder of her guardian. Blood splattered all over the alleyway as Botan tried so hard not to gag. Kazunomiya was the closest thing to a mother she had and now here she was, watching the most precious thing in her life get ripped away from her. Her real mother died when she was born and her father just walked away from the family, never to be seen again. Kazunomiya was her mother's best friend and was nice enough to take her in seeing that Kazunomiya was a single mother, raising a child already.

'Téa!' Botan suddenly remembered her 'sister' was with her. A sudden shake behind her broke her out of her thoughts. She slowly turned around and saw a tear stained girl. _'She must be taking this twice as hard as me. Poor Téa.' _Botan thought as she too, began to cry. There they sat, behind five disgusting garbage cans, comforting each other as their life giver slowly slipped away into another world.

"Yo, boss! That waz a good kill. Itz too bad we on't kill zo often!" a squeaky, yet deep voice laughed out

"Ya rite! I haven't hade a kill like that in dayz." a second voice said

'Those bastards! They killed my mother for no reason at all!' Botan's rage over-powered her saddness. She was about to run out there and give those murderers a piece of her mind, but was abruptly pulled down. Botan faced, a red eyed, Téa. Téa shook her head no and waited for the thugs to leave. Seconds seemed liked mintues, while minutes seemed like eternity; finally, the convicts left, but not before spiting on the once lively body of Kazunomiya.

"MOM!" cried Téa and Botan once they stepped out from behind those stinky cans.

"Mom......why?.......you never did anything wrong!" sobbed Téa uncontrollably. Botan did the best she could to not cry, but her best wasn't enough as she too cried a river.

    They had a quiet funeral with little guests invited. The burial was peaceful with an occasional sob from the two girls. Their aunts and uncles came with words of comfort. The funeral ended. Everbody left. Téa and Botan were alone. They were still sitting there in front of their mother's grave. Téa's usually glittering shappire eyes for once looked dull and Botan's magenta ones looked purple.

"Ahem! Ahem!" Téa and Botan looked up and saw a man dressed in a black tuxedo with a breifcase.

"Are you Miss Téa and Botan?" Both girls nodded their head. "I was sent here by the government." He flashed them a badge. "Well, Misses, it was your mother's best wishes to have you ladies taken cared of. So as to fulfill you mother's last wish, I am here to send you to boarding school. The name of the school you are to be attending is called KioZutto. You will be leaving for that schol tomorrow morning, so please pack your bags tonight and I'll be picking you up at you house. I am very sorry about your mother." And with that said he left the girls alone and the cemetery once again became quiet with an occasional chirp from the birds above.

    Morning came all to soon for the girls on Kaze street. Today was the day for the girls to leave their house. Botan put on her usual smile that made her cheeks hurt from the force she used on it. Téa wasn't doing any better. The government took away their house and it is now being on sale. Even though the boarding school they were going to was for rich people, Téa and Botan would much rather stay in their cozy four room house then go to the best place on Earth.

**Ding-dong! Ding-dong! **The doorbell rang a couple more times before Botan forced yet another smile on herself and opened the door.

"Well, Miss Botan, you look better today. Are your suitcases packed and ready to go?" ask the gentleman

"Yes, I'll call my sister down. Please wait a few moments and would you like anything to drink or eat?" asked Botan as politely as possible

"No, but thank you for your concern." answered the man with a toothly grin.

"Okay! Please hold on! Téa, the man is here! Please come down!" yelled Botan. In an instant another girl appeared by Botan's side carrying two suitcases.

"Is that all you need?" the man made an indication towards the two suitcases.

"Yep! That's all we need!" chirped Téa as she began to carry the suitcases to the taxi waiting outside.

"I, thank you for your generosity. I am sure we will be quite happy in our new home." Botan bowed as a sign of respect and followed her 'sister' to the car.

    The ride was long and boring. They occasionally stopped at a gas station to refill gas and food, but other than that there was no sense of activities anywhere in the car. The girls soon arrived at the school in the noon time and was greeted out of the car by a mob of students.

"Welcome to KoiZutto. I presume you are Botan and Téa. Am I correct?" greeted motherly woman who looked about in her mid thirties.

"Yes ma'am. I am Téa and this is my sister Botan." replied Téa

"I am the head mistress of this school and if you ever have trouble or need anything, feel free to come to my office located on the third floor. You can't miss it! And here is your room." She handed Téa a folded piece of paper. And so, the introductions were done and the teacher went back inside, but the mob of kids didn't.

"Gosh, would you look at their clothes?" and "What are they?" went around in whispers. But, Téa held her head up high, grabbed her sister's hand (who also held onto the suitcases) and walked through the crowd.

    _Room 571. Room 571. _Téa and Botan have been searching for room 571 for the past hour or so. If they had said the school was big, they were lying. It was huge! No, it was huger than huge! Finally exhausted, both girls fell onto the ground.

"At this rate, I don't think we'll ever find our room." huffed Botan

"Yep, I agree. Why don't we ask someone where our room is?!" asked Téa and as luck seemed to have it a guy with rose colored hair walking with a platinum colored hair walked by.

"Um......exuse me, mister. Can you please tell me where room 571 is?" asked Téa

"Sure! Follow us and we'll lead you there. It just so happens that you girls are on the exact opposite side of the school to the room." laughed the platinum one

"Ok. Thank you mister." said Téa

"Please, call me Malik. The other dude is Kurama." introduced Malik

"Kurama, at your service." bowed Kurama

"I'm Téa and that's my sister, Botan."

"Pleasure to meet you." Malik replied.

"Well... why don't you girls give us your suitcases and we'll lead you to your room." commented Malik. Téa smiled. _'They seem nice.'_

"Sure...if it's not a bother to you." said Téa

"Of course not. We're happy to help." said Kurama.

"Hello. It's very kind of you to take us there." thanked Botan

"No problem." And they started walking towards their destination.

* * *

**_Please Review. I'll give you a lollipop!_**

Insane Lullabies (aka Moon Struck Sea or Pink and White Snow)


End file.
